The Irony of Vacation
by Moony44
Summary: Gabriella and Taylor just need a vacation. So when a house swap website comes up, neither can resist. Follow the crazy two weeks these girls switch houses, and all the luck that comes with it. GabiTroy. TaylorChad.
1. Trailer

Okay...I've never done a trailer before, so here it is:

**A paranoid journalist, Gabriella, needs a vacation. **

_Shows Gabriella rubbing her forehead due to stress and headache._

**And so does Taylor, a movie trailer editor. So when the two girls with guy-problems come across a home exchange website, neither can resist. **

_Shows Gabriella and Taylor talking to each other online. _

_Gabriella: Hmm, where are you?_

_Taylor: Hollywood, but I would love a vacation to anywhere else!_

_Gabriella: How does Surrey, England sound? _

_Taylor: Perfect!_

_Gabriella: How soon can you leave?_

_Taylor: Tomorrow soon enough?_

**So when Gabriella and Taylor switch houses, only the best could happen**.

_Shows Taylor meeting Chad on her doorstep. Shows Gabriella meeting Troy._

**But flaws go with that. And when the two weeks of house-switching is up, what will happen to the two pairs of lovers? Will they break apart? Or will they stick it out through the end?**

**Coming soon to Fanfiction, The Holiday, High School Musical style! **

Tell me what you think. Sorry if this is a really horrible trailer, it's my first time making them. :

Oh, and this is not going to be exactly like The Holiday. Just sort of loosely based on it. And, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad are all like in their mid to late twenties. They have never met.

Review and tell me what you think.

Since it has been brought to my attention in a review (hem hem, Fayth G) that this sounds exactly like the movie, may I point out that this is only the trailer. Only the trailer, people! It will be very different from the movie in given time. They way everyone meets is different, and no one is related to each other, like in the movie. So before people start pointing out how similar it is to the movie, I would kindly request you wait until you read more than 300 words before you tell me that. But also keep in mind that it is going to be based off of it. Ok?


	2. Stress, Work, and Love

**Chapter One- Stress, Work, and Love  
**

Gabriella Montez sat with her head on her desk, almost passed out from boredom. Seriously, was this what work was supposed to be? She was supposed to be filling in for the sports writer in their local newspaper that she worked on, but how was she supposed to know what to do? She knew nothing of sports. Supposedly, she had to get the latest scoop on the new football player for England's team.

"What are you doing in here, little miss?" A deep teasing voice emitted from the front of her office space. She snapped her head up, blinking tiredly.

"What?"

"Well, why aren't you enjoying the party?" His british accent was mockingly light.

It was the annual holiday party, her paper did it every year. "Jason, I have to finish up on this assignment. I'll come out later."

Jason's laugh filled the room and he stepped towards Gabriella, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Well, don't take a long time. I want you to enjoy the party, like everyone else. And don't be stressed before Christmas, you might forget to give me my present." He grinned slightly, making Gabriella giggle.

"I won't forget your gift, Jason. Now shoo, I have to finish!" Gabriella shooed her best friend and coworker out of the room, shaking her head in playful way.

She sat back down on her computer and sighed, focusing her eyes on the computer screen.

"God, I swear I'm going to get carpal-tunnel from typing so much. Either that or I'm going to go blind from staring at my computer screen too much!" Gabriella quietly muttered to herself, squeezing her eyes tightly before opening them up again and getting back to work.

-

And hour later she hurried out of her office, frantically rushing downstairs to make what was left of the party. She came into the main room to find a few people mingling here and there, and leftover streamers lying on the ground. Champagne glasses were sprawled on the tables, empty. A couple custodial workers were sweeping up the mess and the few people who were mingling had just left. She bit her lip, groaning. An arm found its way around her shoulders and she looked up into a pair of warm hazel eyes.

"I missed it again, didn't I?" She had promised herself this year, she would make it.

"I'm so sorry," Jason whispered in her ear as he pulled her head into his chest.

Gabriella felt tears sting in her eyes and she let one fall. "Why?" she whispered. "I haven't a life, Jason. I've missed every Christmas party since I started working here six years ago. I'm pathetic." She knew she was a workaholic. It was her greatest asset and weakness. She always got things done on time, and got a great salary because of it. She had worked her way up the business ladder, landing her the prime spot on the paper staff. But, nowadays she felt like the weakness overrode the asset. Her job was her life. That was it. She never took any vacations and barely ever celebrated holidays.

"Shh, shh..." Jason whispered into her ear. His heart broke to see her so...broken. His best friend, his coworker, his non-blood related sister was breaking down in front of his eyes. "I know exactly what you need," he smiled, his normally playful tone coming back.

"What is it, Jase?" Gabriella asked, hesitantly.

"You need a vacation, Gabby. Seriously. A two week, no strings, no work vacation."

Gabriella rolled her eyes in an effort to keep the light tone going. "Ah, Jase, no way. You know me. I can't do that. Not with all the work."

Jason's tone darkened and he gently lifted Gabriella's chin so that she was looking at him. "Gabriella, listen to me. Two weeks would do a world of good for you. Trust me, please. You have the best job in this company. Hell, you've probably got the best job in England. You have more say in what goes on here than our boss does. You could afford to relax a few weeks. And besides, if you lose your job, you can always move in with me and I promise to take good care of you." He ended with a sarcastic note, and laughed to himself, looking down at Gabriella. A look of worry had crossed her face.

"You think I will lose my job?" She muttered, creases on her forehead from fear.

"I was joking, Gabby! You need to go on vacation and buy yourself a sense of humor." She buried herself in Jason's warm shirt and closed her eyes. A vacation did sound good.

"And hey, here's something..." Jason said, a suggestive look in his eyes. He knew he was pushing a rough subject, but he plowed through. "Maybe you could find someone...who you...you know...like in a special way..."

Gabriella pushed him away, looking down. "Jase..." she pleaded.

"Come on, Gabby. I'm just telling you to think about it. You need a little adventure in your life. Consider it, love."

* * *

Taylor McKessie opened her blinds in her Los Angeles, California mansion. She let the already warm air fill her air-conditioned room. She shut the window quickly and climbed down the windowsill, ready to start another day as Taylor McKessie: Movie Trailer Editor Extrodinare. 

She hopped on her warm bed again and casually flicked the television on.

"Good morning, Hollywood! It's going to be another hot day today, with temperatures rising to the low hundreds! Pack up those bags and head to the beach, the weather is perfect for catching a wave! And here's Michael for this week's forecast! Michael, when are you going to stop that hot weather and give us some clouds?"

Taylor pressed the 'Power' button on the remote control and made her king size bed, neatly. She could already feel the heat rising in her room, so she stood up on her bed to turn the ceiling fan on. Her feet found their way to her walk-in-closet and she picked out her outfit for work today.

After she was done pulling on her cargo shorts and tank top, she skipped downstairs and into her office.

"Hey Jim, hey Pam," she greeted her two work partners. "I'm glad you see fit to waltz into my house, without any word to me."

"We've worked with you forever, can't you let your two best friends into the office where they work? You were still asleep, sleepyhead, and what were we supposed to do? Wait outside in the scorching weather until you woke up?" Jim joked, rolling his eyes. Taylor shook her head, laughing and plopped down on the rolling chair opposite Pam and Jim, ready to start work.

-

After about a couple hours or so, the team had shied away from working and moved on to personal conversations.

"So, I hear you two lovebirds are going on vacation," Taylor brought up. Pam's cheeks turned a lovely shade of scarlet at the mention of 'lovebirds' and Jim rubbed her hand reassuringly.

"Yes we are," he said, proudly. "To beautiful, cold Scranton, Pennsylvania. We heard it's great there, and we are looking forward to cooler weather."

"I can't wait!" Pam squealed, excitedly. She turned to Jim and kissed him full on the mouth, which Jim responded whole-heartedly to.

Taylor grinned. "I wish I could have that."

"What? A vacation? Because you could use one." Pam asked, after she had pulled away from Jim reluctantly.

"Haha, thanks Pam," Taylor said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "Well, yes a vacation, but what you guys have. Love." At this point, both Jim and Pam were blushing furiously and Pam giggled.

"I guess we are in love," Jim said, nodding his head.

Pam sighed, sarcastically. "I guess so. I'll just have to grin and bear it."

Now it was Taylor's turn to sigh. When was she going to have that? Pam noticed Taylor's sudden quietness, and she and Jim exchanged sly glances.

"Well, if you go on vacation, you could have that. Maybe find a man..." Pam mentioned, lifting her shoulders as if to say, 'It could happen.'

"Oh, hush, you! Maybe I will," Taylor said, although she knew that she probably would never get out of work long enough to have a vacation. Her team knew of her history with men. She had never had one that had stayed more than a week. All her boyfriends had left because of her obsession with her job.

"Oh, come on! Go to somewhere cold, or somewhere peaceful!" Jim urged.

Taylor stared into space a little, think about her options.

_Hmm...a vacation would do me some good. _

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"_You_ are your boss!" Jim exclaimed. "I could book it and everything."

Taylor shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll go on Google today or something. I'll find something, don't worry. I promise."

Pam and Jim smiled. Taylor was finally giving in to their pleas. They had been bugging her to go on vacation for months now, and she was _finally_ giving in!

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it took so long for me to update! Schoolwork has been eating my time. I wrote a pretty long chapter, for me. (Usually it is a bit shorter than this. I am trying to get in the habit of writing longer chapters.)

Yay for Taylor's coworkers! I love Jim and Pam. Cookies for someone who tells me where it's from! (Although I know some of you of course know.)


	3. Planning, Packing, and Distractions

Previously:

Pam and Jim smiled. Taylor was finally giving in to their pleas. They had been bugging her to go on vacation for months now, and she was finally giving in!

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she hastily opened the door to her apartment. It was a small little thing, but just perfect for one to live in. Just one. She sighed again and kept repeating it. Just one person. How she wished that more than one person lived there.

"Hey, Lady," she cooed to her black kitten. The cat stirred from its nap lazily and purred, rubbing her head against Gabriella's palm. Her little white paws were crossed in a proper manner and her tail flicked casually.

Gabriella set her bag down on the kitchen table and took off her coat, routinely letting it hang on the coat rack. Yes, this was how it was every day. Every single day she came home, said a greeting to Lady and put her coat on the coat rack. She slipped off her shoes and looked around, as if something was going to pop out and tell her what to do.

"Doo, doo, doo..." she mused, tapping her foot. A thought came to her and she jumped and sprinted to her room, rapidly opening her laptop. She narrowly missed running into a wall as she blindly made her way to the kitchen table, eyes glued to the laptop.

She signed onto her email account expertly and patted her lap, motioning for Lady to sit. The cat purred gently and nuzzled against Gabriella.

After a quick Google search and tons of websites later, she finally found a perfect vacation spot. California here she comes!

**Instant Message with Gabigirl and TayTay: **

**Gabigirl: Hello. I was searching the house exchange website and I came across your entry. I was wondering if we could work out a house exchange. **

**TayTay: Of course! **

**Gabriella: Where are you?**

**Taylor: Hollywood, but I would love a vacation to anywhere else!**

**Gabriella: How does Surrey, England sound?**

**Taylor: Perfect!**

**Gabriella: How soon can you leave?**

**Taylor: Tomorrow soon enough?**

**Gabigirl: Perfect. **

* * *

Taylor woke up refreshed and giddy for that days events. She quickly phoned Pam to tell her where she was going to be.

"Hello?" Pam answered, talking loudly. "Jim, stop it." She giggled incessantly. "There's someone on the phone." She laughed again, shooshing Jim in the background.

"Hello?" Taylor asked, exasperatedly. "I sort of called you, you know." Pam laughed again.

"I-I'm sorry, Tay. Hold on," she answered. Jim continued to kiss her despite her attempts to push him away. She one hand on the phone so Taylor wouldn't hear their conversation and whipped her head towards Jim.

"Can I help you, Halpert?" She asked, eyeing him. Jim smiled ever so innocently and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Why, yes, you can..." He trailed off, continuing to kiss her cheeks, lips, and wherever else he could reach. She playfully smacked him upside the head and he stopped cooing her. He backed away slowly and faked rejection, giving her his best puppy eyes and pout.

"Oh, come off it," Pam scoffed jokingly and picked up the phone again. "Sorry, Tay. Jim is here."

Taylor giggled, understandingly. "I sort of figured, Pam. So, I actually called you for a reason. Besides just calling to talk to you."

"Mmkay," Pam said, somewhat distractedly.

"Pam?" Taylor asked.

"Mm?"

"Pam? Snap out of it."

Pam shook her head. "Sorry, Tay. So what is it that you called about?"

A flutter went through Taylor's body and she jumped with excitement. "Guess what?" She asked Pam, acting like a four-year-old with candy.

"What?" Pam asked, imitating her enthusiasm.

"So not funny, Pamera. Seriously," Taylor went on, as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder, attempting to pack a suitcase while talking to her coworker.

"I-I'm sorry." Jim was kissing Pam again and Taylor got fed up. So she decided to just come out and say it.

"Pam! I'm going on vacation!" She let out an exasperated sigh and a pause was heard on the other end of the phone. A second passed and then a screech emitted from the receiver.

"Oh my god!" Pam yelled, while jumping up and down. The phone slipped from her hands and landed with a loud clackity on the floor. She hurried to pick it up and put it carelessly to her mouth, continuing to scream into it. "Finally, you hermit! You are getting out! God, you've been in that house of yours for like years! It's a wonder you get enough vitamin D without the sun!"

"Okay, okay!" Taylor giggled and threw a couple pairs of jeans in the suitcase. "Listen, as much as I'd love to sit here and listen to you rag on me, I have to go. Unlike you, I've got a vacation. I've got to go pack and then England here I come!"

"Fine, fine. Have fun!" Pam said again, laughing. Jim tickled her sides and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. You have to go, too." Taylor rolled her eyes and let out a resounding 'bye'.

"B-bye!" Pam's voice was muffled and they both quickly hung up the phone.

Taylor gave an unconscious squeal and tossed the phone on her bed.

The city girl opened her bedroom window to the already warm Los Angeles air. Another giggled escaped her lips before she happily cried the one thing on her mind.

"Goodbye, Los Angeles!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist that cheesy ending. Sorry for not updating sooner. I really do apologize. Here's chapter two. Thanks! (Yes, this chapter is short and yes it could be a lot better, but I just wanted to get it out there before I waited anymore!)**


	4. A Little Note

I'm sorry to say:

This, and all of my other stories will be put on a temporary hiatus. I know I don't update often, but I will be updating less often.

Finals are approaching and I need to focus on more important things.

Although I won't be updating as much as I did (which wasn't very often), I will still be checking my mail for messages and responding to reviews and PMs, etc.

I've been wanting to do this for quite a while now.

Thanks for all of your understanding. And it doesn't mean that if I don't have an extra couple hours on the weekend I won't update.

And I know I will lose readers because of my lack of updates. At this point, I couldn't care less. I love my readers and I love that you read my stories and that you review them. But, the problem is, I can't update as much as all of you would like. And it's frustrating for a writer to know that she can't update every weekend like she should. It's aggravating to know that people, actual people, are reading your stories and that you don't have a lot of time to update so those actual people can read them. I just sincerely hope that you will still have interest in the story after the long wait.

And I really appreciate everyone who has read my stories. You don't know how much that means to me. Well, it means a whole lot, I tell you.

The stories that I probably will be updating the quickest:

**To Find Love Again**

**Only a FairyTale**

**In The City of Love**

**Blue Skies Ahead**

I'm sorry. I really am. I apologize especially to the people who have read the stories that I update the least. Like The Irony of Vacation, or Only a Fairytale.

I truly hope that people still read the stories. I'm sorry for not updating, for keeping you waiting, and I'm sorry for the hiatus. I also apologize to those people whom I PM regularly. I know it takes me weeks to PM you back. I'm so horrible about those types of things. I put them in a special file so I remember to message you back, but then I forget I have the file!

Anyways...

Thanks for reading. :D

And maybe I will have an inspiration to write a oneshot. You never know.

I will update again.

Just not anytime soon.

Thanks, and farewell for now,

Moony x


End file.
